black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Molin
'First Mate Molin '''was Woodes Rogers' first mate aboard the ''Lion, Revenge ''and ''Eurydice. '' Biography Season Four Molin serves in the crew of Woodes Rogers aboard the ''Lion, ''which Rogers uses to lure Edward Teach away from his position blockading Nassau. After a lengthy chase, Teach catches up to them. Teach and Anne Bonny lead the vanguard aboard in longboats. On the sloop, the pirates only find the dead and dying. As the pirates mill around, dozens of Redcoats led by Rogers emerge from belowdecks and the captain's cabin, killing or capturing most of the pirates, prompting Jack Rackham to surrender the ''Revenge ''in order to spare the lives of Teach and Anne. Teach is then executed by keelhauling and the remaining pirates transferred to the hold of the ''Lion, ''while Rogers and his men move to the ''Revenge, ''towing the sloop behind them. While they sail back to Nassau, they come across a small boat heading for open water. Realizing the boat comes from Nassau, Rogers orders they intercept her. Molin then helps Mr. Rawles aboard, and he tells them that Nassau has fallen to the pirates and Berringer was killed. Rogers and Molin set a course for Nassau while Lieutenant Kendrick is to take the ''Lion ''to Port Royal so that the pirates in the hold can be hanged there. As the ship approaches Nassau, Eleanor Guthrie has the soldiers in the fort firing warning shots over the bow of the ''Revenge. ''She then sends Mrs. Hudson to relay the message that Rogers is to retire to Port Royal and will be joined by her in a fortnight. As the ship continues approaching, the fort continues to fire warning shots. Eventually Rogers relents and orders Molin to stand down the gun crews and steer the ship away. Rather than going to Port Royal, Rogers sails to Havana, seeking to gain the support of the governor there. Rogers orders Molin to lower the British flag and to raise the white and to sail into the harbor. Molin warily eyes the forts guarding the mouth of Havana's harbor, and tells Rogers that if the forts fire on them, they'll be sunk before they can even open their gunports. Rogers assures him they won't open fire, they'll want to know why the most recognizable Brtish governor in the New World is sailing a man of war into their harbor, requesting parley. Rogers goes ashore and is able to secure the support of the Spanish. They send a fleet of twelve ships with him and men that help him drive the pirates and their allies out of Nassau. However, Eleanor is killed by a Spanish soldier in the chaos. Rogers arranges a deal with the pirates to trade the cache of gems for Madi, similar to Eleanor's deal to vacate Nassau in exchange for the gems. Rogers sails the ''Eurydice ''to Skeleton Island, leading the Walrus ''there. However, Flint is admantly against trading the cache, he kills the guard and escapes to shore with the treasure. John Silver then requests to parley aboard the ''Eurydice. ''Molin blows his whistle to announce the arrival of Silver. He stares at Silver with contempt, much like his crewmates, as he listens to Silver explain that Flint stole the gems, but he has sent his six best men after Flint. Rogers betrays the pirates and has his men burn their ship and leads his soldiers in longboats, shooting the pirates struggling in the water. Rogers pulls his men back to his ship after the ''Lion ''is spotted sailing towards their position. Rogers sails the ''Eurydice ''behind some headland and waits for the pirates. As soon as their ship clears, Rogers sails straight for the ''Lion, ''ordering that they keep her mainmast aligned over the bow. Molin stands with Rogers and Lieutenant Utley on the quarterdeck. He urges Rogers that there easier ways to board the pirate ship. Rogers answers that he does ot wish to simply board the pirates, he also wishes to break them psychologically. As the ships draw closer, Rogers orders that the swivel guns at the bow be fired. The bow of the ''Eurydice ''then collides with the ''Lion, ''and Rogers' soldiers fire their muskets down onto the pirates. Flint is able to bring the ''Lion ''alongside, and the pirates board. Despite being outnumbered, they are able to win the day, capturing Rogers and killing many others. Molin is among the rare survivors. Molin, Rogers and the other captured officers are kept near the helm. After Rackham taunts Rogers, Molin and the others are led below. Gallery Rogers&Molin.jpeg Molin at the helm.jpeg Molin whistling.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Civilian Category:Royal Navy members Category:Recurring Characters Category:Eurydice Crew Category:Living Characters